creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Tree
Basic Information Creativerse game worlds are not "procedurally" generated, instead one of 4 template worlds is randomly selected and copied whenever a player starts ("creates") a new world. Trees are part of each of these template worlds and such can always be found on the exact same spots "grown" in the exact same size on each copy of one specific template world. In Creativerse, trees do not grow by themselves after world generation, but 3 types of trees can be grown by players from tree Saplings. Trees consist of Wood (a very useful resource block and crafting material), Leaves (can be used as Fuel or to build), tree Flowers, sometimes Beeswax and/or Queen Bees that can be "grown" into Beeswax when being placed, sometimes Vines (Cragwood and Wildwood trees) or patches of Moss on their trunks (Ashenwood and Weepwood). Deep underground, special corrupted "trees" can be found. Trees cannot bear fruit in Creativerse. Harvest To harvest the blocks or materials that uncorrupted trees on the surface world are made of, no Power Cell needs to be equipped. Stone Mining Cells or even better Power Cells will not lose any durability when harvesting vegetal natural blocks/materials like uncorrupted Wood and Leaves (also Beeswax, Vines, Moss, tree Flowers, Queen Bees), and they will speed up the harvesting process significantly as well. In Creativerse, Leaves or other parts of trees will not fall to the ground and (different from the original unmodded version of Minecraft) Leaves will not decay by themselves even after all blocks of Wood of the tree have been removed. This is because leaves are not just decorative stuff in Creativerse, they are also useful as Fuel and building materials (like for floors of player-made arenas to make specific Creatures, tree Flowers, Beeswax or Treasure Chests spawn). To get rid of whole trees faster, you can use Excavators to remove 7x7x7 blocks of any natural material, and half of these blocks will be saved in loot bags. Also, all types of Leaves can be destroyed within a certain proximity if you use a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack on them. Only Corrupted Leaves and Parchwood Leaves will require a Stone Mining Cell for this to work. Tree types You can find 9 different kinds of trees on any new Creativerse world: * chestnut-brown Cragwood trees with dark green leaves and Yellow Flowers in Forests, Woodlands and Grassland biomes. Can be found in all sizes from tiny bush-like piles to very tall and large specimen (with trunks of 8x8 blocks). On tall or self-grown Cragwood trees patches of Vines may grow. By harvesting those you will often receive 1 block of Cragwood as well as 1x Vines. * birch-like white Ashenwood trees with Red Flowers that can be found in Forests, Woodlands and Grassland biomes, as well as in valleys of Mountains. Can be found in bush-like sizes too (like on Canyon plateaus), in slender medium-size or in a thicker (trunks of 4x4 blocks) version at it's largest. Ashenwood-trees often have Moss growing on their stems, however not always. By harvesting these you will often receive 1 block of Ashenwood plus 1 block of Moss. * pinetree-like Elderwood trees with very dark green leaves and Blue Flowers in Mountains, Tundra and (sometimes snowy) Taiga biomes. In snowy Taigas, Elderwood trees are often significantly larger. In cold areas Elderwood-trees might be snow-covered and/or even have whitened Snowy Elderwood Leaves that will turn into ordinary Elderwood Leaves when harvested though. Rarely you can find giant thick Elderwood trees that do not look pine-like but like foliage trees in Savannah biomes. They have hollow trunks and the ground around them is covered in Rimecones. On old worlds created before R14 Elderwood-trees also often came in the shaope of gigantic sequoia-like foliage-trees. * palm-like Shorewood trees on beaches or in oasis' on Shores close to Ocean biomes with big bright green leaves and no blossoms at all. Shorewood is currently the only kind of wood where Queen Bees cannot be placed on. The rare Shorewood Husk is not some kind of Wood, even if it looks a lot like Shorewood; however it can be used as Fuel for the Forge * colorful Autumnwood trees in the Forest biome with either red Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves or yellow-brown Citrus Autumnwood leaves or brown Mocha Autumnwood leaves. All of these trees also feature some beige-white star-shaped Autumnwood Flowers, and can grow Beeswax occasionally too. The ground below Autumnwood trees is often covered with leaves which all turn into Mocha Autumnwood leaves when collected. * Weepwood trees looking like weeping willows in Swampland biomes with emerald colored leaves and small yellow-green Weepwood Flowers. Weepwood trees are often covered in a lot of Moss and can feature Beeswax in their foliage as well. * Wildwood from large trees in Jungle biomes with two different kinds of dark green leaves and also two kinds of pink and orange Wildwood Flowers in large amounts that brightly glow golden in the dark. Wildwood usually has a lot of Vines growing on it, especially the frequent giant Wildwood trees with snow on top that you can even spot on the map in jungle biomes. While the type of Wildwood Flowers that does not glow in the dark will turn into the common type of Wildwood Flower when being harvested, Dark Wildwood Leaves are a completely unique type of decorative Leaves than common Wildwood Leaves. * medium-sized Parchwood trees with "flat" tree-tops in Savannah biome have golden leaves but no blossoms at all. In warmer areas of Savannahs you might be able to find Queen Bees that spawn on Parchwood Leaves but cannot turn into Beeswax there on their own because the environment temperature is too high for that. * Corrupted Wood can be found on the Corruption layer underground which is (currently) the deepest layer of any Creativerse-world. Corrupted Wood grows in the shape of long branches and/or roots spreading all over the "cave"-ceiling as well as over the ground of the Corruption layer, and in 1-block-wide stems in between; sometimes sprouting into small to medium sized trees with bright purple corrupted leaves (without any blossoms nor beehives) growing from the branches/roots, also from under Corrupted Water or even hanging upside down from the ceiling. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves require Diamond Mining Cells to be harvested. If purified, this natural Corrupted Wood will turn into Cragwood and Corrupted Leaves will turn into Cragwood Leaves. Growing trees Additionally to that you can grow three type of trees (the oldest ones) from Saplings wherever the conditions are fitting (best in Woodland and Forest biomes) on a block of Grass or Dirt (which can be placed by you too) under open sky. Different from what the tooltips might claim, placing any "moisture" nearby is not necessary at all (anymore). However, tree Saplings are "fickle" about the place they're supposed to grow, so they simply refuse to grow in many biomes and will stay fallow there. Tree Saplings can be obtained from Ashenwood trees, Cragwood trees and Elderwood trees as a random additional harvest when taking (pulling) their Wood blocks or Leaves. Even if you just place these blocks yourself anywhere and pick them up again, once in a while you'll obtain Saplings as an extra harvest. Using Excavators will not provide you with any Saplings though. No other types of trees can be grown, since no Saplings exist for them. Trees you grow yourself will usually be of small height with a symmetrical shape. They might often not have any Flowers nor Beeswax on them right away, however those can grow/spawn by themselves in any tree-top later on. You can grow larger trees by planting several saplings close together, but this might not always work out like planned. "Home"-grown Ashenwood-trees might also not have any Moss on them and self-grown Cragwood-trees might not always feature Vines - both of these additions (Moss and Vines) cannot (re)grow posterior. Player-grown Elderwood trees will not feature any Rimecones on or under them. However, Rimecones can be produced by plowing Elderwood Leaves. Fire Wood is flammable, so caution is advised when putting torches or objects that operate with open flames onto or especially directly under blocks of Wood or Leaves, especially in hot environments like Savannahs, Shores or Jungles. In hot Biomes (that make the heat gauge show up), fire can spread quickly onto other flammable materials and even "jump" over small gaps of 1-2 blocks as well as burn through flammable materials under water. Fires cannot be stopped except by either creating aisles/swathes wide enough to prevent flames from spreading over or by disabling the spreading of fire for the world, or by quickly claiming the area and disabling the spreading of fire there. On player-claims, the fire spread option is disabled by default, but can be enabled by the claim owner. Please note that wooden furniture and many building-blocks crafted from wood are flammable too, so a wooden ladder or even fort can be consumed by spreading fire in the worst case. Such, a whole forest and/or a wooden house can burn down completely to nothingness if the fire is not stopped in time. Players can disable the spreading of fire on their whole game worlds by disabling the according world option though, and owners of claims can also disable the spreading of fire on each of their claims. If the spreading of fire is disabled for a world, then it can still be enabled on claims though if you wish so. Corruption Wood can be corrupted by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. Maximal 5x5x5 blocks can be corrupted by one Corrupt Bomb. Corruption spread was disabled for Wood though, so it is not possible to corrupt wood anymore by placing any solid corrupted block adjacently. Leaves, vine-covered and mossy parts of trees can be corrupted by Corrupt Bombs too, while tree Flowers, Vines, Beeswax and Queen Bees cannot be corrupted at all. When hit by Corrupt Bombs, moss-covered parts of Weepwood trees and Ashenwood trees will turn into Corrupted Wood, vine-covered parts of Wildwood trees and Cragwood trees as well. Fuel Any kind of Wood or Log can be used as Fuel for the Forge, also Leaves can be used as Fuel, however 2 blocks of Wood or 4 blocks of Leaves will be needed for each process (of melting or hardening), and they will burn rather slowly. As mentioned, Wood (but not Logs) and Leaves can be corrupted into Corrupted Wood / Corrupted Leaves and such turned into much better Fuel that will burn significantly faster than the uncorrupted types, but collecting Corrupted Blocks require either Diamond Mining Cells or Lumite Mining Cells to be equipped, and both Power Cell types will lose durability when doing so. Crafting Mind that some crafting recipes will accept many different types of Wood blocks alternatively that you can scroll by clicking on their icons that feature two small golden arrows below in your Crafting Menu (default key "Q") or at Crafting Table (that still exist in old worlds). Also tree Flowers are a frequent crafting ingredient for many products. 1 Block of any kind of Wood (except Corrupted Wood) can also be chopped into either 4 Wood Slabs /or 8 Wood Rods each in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for that. Leaves (again except for Corrupted Leaves) can be turned into Shredded Leaves in a Processor that can be used to craft Beds, Thatched Walls, Thatched Roofs, Blue Carpets, Red Carpets or Yellow Carpets. Tree Flowers can be turned into Pigment in a Processor: Yellow Flowers from Cragwood trees into Yellow Pigment, Red Flowers from Ashenwood trees into Red Pigment and Blue Flowers from Elderwood trees into Blue Pigment. Blocks of Cragwood can be turned into Cragwood Logs by using a Plow on the Wood blocks. Weepwood can be "plowed" into Weepwood Logs, Ashenwood into Ashenwood Logs and Elderwood Leaves into Rimecones. Category:Fuel